My Emma Turner
by Danielle12
Summary: Ben Ferres meets his cousin's best friend.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone, before I post this story I'll give you a bit of information.  
  
E and ED's children.  
  
Benjamin Edward Ferres, 25 years old.  
  
Michael Aaron Ferres, 23 years old.  
  
Joanna Louise Ferres, 21 years old.  
  
MA and B's Children.  
  
Daniel James Brandon, 19 years old.  
  
Joshua Lee Brandon, 17 years old.  
  
Amelia Caitlin Rose Brandon, 17 years old.  
  
*************************************************************************** I've had this idea for a story on my head for ages, and decided it was about time that I wrote it out, so here I am writing and posting my first proper story. I write storys all the time but I never post them here.  
  
I know I should, but most of them aren't good. And some don't sound wright, I get al these ideas in my head from tv programs and stuff, and it sounds good in my head, but on paper it just sounds rubbish. And I know I'm never going to be a writer, but at least one wish comes true, that people read my work.  
  
I hope you like it, and I hope to hear your comments.  
  
Hope you enjoy it.  
  
  
  
~Elle~ 


	2. chapt one who is she

Hi people this is my first fanfic so be nice, ok this is after Marianne and Col Brandon get married. And also after Eleanor and Edward get married.  
  
(This and this mean someone is talking to themselves, or it could mean thoughts)  
  
Eleanor Dashwood (E) marry's Edward Ferras (ED)  
  
E and ED have 3 childred Benjamin (B), Michael (M), and Joanna (J)  
  
Marianne Dashwood (MA) marry's Col Brandon (B)  
  
MA and B get married  
  
MA and B have 3 children Joshua (JO) Daniel (D) and Amelia (A)  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Benjamin Ferres sat with his brother Michael and his sister Joanna. Talking about this girl he had met, she was called Emma and she was his cousin Amelia's best friend. He hadn't seen her since last week, and he was beginning to miss her, as he sat there in the garden telling them about her. He remembered what she looked like, what colour hair she had, this was the first time that he had seen Amelia's friend, Emma.  
  
'' So Ben tell us what she's like '' said Mike sitting down on one of the chairs in the garden.  
  
'' She's so beautiful, she has the most amazing eyes and her hair is a beautiful brown swept back neatly. She's the same height as you Anna. '' He said, a huge smile spreading across his face  
  
'' So you love her do you Ben '' asked Anna  
  
'' Yes..No I don't know yet Joanna I think I do '' he said standing up, and turning to look at the countryside  
  
'' Its all right Ben just don't worry about it '' said Mike looking up at his older brother of 2 years.  
  
'' What if she doesn't feel the same way though what will I do '' he said, sitting down again  
  
'' I'm sure she does feel the same way '' replied his sister, as she hugged him,  
  
He smiled, but it wasn't his usual happy smile, at the moment he was feeling confused. And was missing Emma, even though he had only met her once, he turned round and walked of away from the house, Michael and Joanna just looked at him, as he walked away.  
  
'' I'm worried about him Mike '' replied Joanna looking at her brother  
  
'' Don't worry sis he'll be fine he just needs to sort things out '' Joanna turned and looked back, but Ben was gone, she worried about him when he walked of. Like that and didn't come back for hours  
  
'' Jo don't worry he'll be back soon '' Mike could tell that, Joanna was really worried about their brother, so he moved closer and hugged her. '' Hey ssshhh Jo it's going to be alright he's going to be fine '' she lifted her head and sighed,  
  
'' I guess '' she said  
  
'' Come on lets go in '' he said standing up, and walking toward the house with his sister.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Amelia Brandon sat with her best friend Emma Turner. Emma was telling Amelia about the guy she had met, but she didn't know his name. So she had come to visit Amelia, to ask her if she knew what he was called, she didn't know that he was Amelia's cousin.  
  
'' Mia I have to tell you something '' replied Emma  
  
'' What is it Em is something wrong '' Mia looked at her friend, wondering what was up.  
  
'' Nothing Mia it's just.I met this guy last week and I don't know his name '' she looked down at her hands, and back up at Mia. Who was smiling?  
  
'' What's he like '' Emma smiled, '' he's so handsome and so kind '' she said looking at the walls, of the parlour of Amelia's house, that she lived in with her parents and her 2 brothers.  
  
'' You never asked his name. Does he know yours '' asked Mia,  
  
'' I don't know he might do ''  
  
Mia noticed that her friend was distracted, she was worried about Emma. As she had been hurt before, by a man. Mia didn't want her friend to be hurt again, and not by anyone. '' Mia '' upon hearing her nickname, that her twin brother Josh always called her. She stood up and turned toward the door, her twin brother entered the room. A huge smile on his face.  
  
'' What is it Josh ''  
  
'' Guess who's here to visit us '' he replied walking into the room, '' hi Emma '' he said smiling at Mia's friend. '' Hey Josh '' she turned round and looked at him.  
  
'' Of for heavens sake Joshua just tell us '' cried Mia getting impatient  
  
'' Ben '' he said smiling  
  
'' When..when's he coming '' Mia said pacing up and down the room  
  
'' He's here now ''  
  
'' Why didn't you say anything you idiot '' said Mia looking at her brother  
  
'' Sorry Amelia..anyway I just did '' he looked at her and sighed, and then turned and walked out of the door. Emma looked at Mia, and Mia just raised her eyebrows and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
'' What's up with him '' asked Emma, as Mia sat down next to her  
  
'' I don't know ''  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ben stood at the front door, he was thinking of something to say to his cousin, but so far he hadn't come up with anything to say to her.'' .Amelia I need to talk to you about something no Amelia I think I'm in love with your friend.. '' he relaxed when he had thought of what he was going to say. He knocked on the door, and waited. He had been waiting not long; when an old maid came to the door, and opened it she was a kind old woman, with a caring nature and a soft face.  
  
'' I've come to see Miss Amelia '' he said  
  
'' Yes sire this way please '' the old woman said, showing Ben into the house. They walked down a long corridor, and stopped halfway down it the old woman turned to look at him and said '' wait here please ''. Ben watched as the old woman, opened the door and walked in. He could hear her talking to his cousin; the old woman stopped in the doorway, '' show him in '' was what he heard his cousin say, to the old woman. Ben walked in, and the old woman walked out closing the door behind her.  
  
'' Ben how great to see you '' replied Mia, standing up and going over to him, he smiled and they hugged each other. But then his face fell and he walked away from his cousin's embrace, and started pacing up and down the room.  
  
'' Ben for god sake stop pacing. You're going to wear a hole in the carpet. '' Said Mia, laughing. She stopped when she realised, that Ben was looking confused and upset,  
  
'' Hey Ben what's wrong '' she asked sitting her cousin down, on one of the seats.  
  
'' I fallen in love '' he said '' why the long face then '' asked Mia concern for her cousin, showing on her face '' I don't know who she is Mia. I only know her name '' she got of the sofa and kneeled in front of him, and looked into his eyes. She could see the upset and the longing there, '' what's her name '' he looked up at her and then looked away from her, for a moment. '' Emma '' he looked back at her, and smiled a bit which made her smile '' do you know what her last name is. '' '' No I don't '' he said standing up again, only to be pushed back down onto the sofa.  
  
'' Right tell me what she looks like and maybe I might know something '' she stood back up and sat next to him,  
  
'' She's about your age, same height and similar colour hair. '' His eyes sparkled and he cheered up.  
  
'' Where did you see her ''  
  
'' In London last week. Remember when I went to see Aunt Margaret and Cousin Amie. Well I saw her then '' he said smiling again, Mia suddenly realised something. Her best friend Emma was in London last week. '' Ben by any chance was she wearing a blue dress '' asked Mia wondering if this girl, that her cousin had fallen in love with was her best friend. If it was then she could tell Emma.  
  
'' yeah she was '' Mia's eyebrows raised, and she started crying. Ben looked at her oddly, wondering what was wrong, he leaned forward and tried comforting her. Suddenly the door opened and Amelia's mother walked in, to find her little girl crying.  
  
'' Amelia what's wrong '' asked Marianne  
  
'' no..nothing mama '' Mia stopped crying and looked up, her mum stood their and looked at her. '' I'm fine mama '' she said huggin her mother, '' are you sure '' Marianne looked at her, and then looked at her nefew.  
  
'' I didn't upset honest Aunt Marianne '' he said, looking up at his aunt. She hugged her Daughter again, and then walked out of the room.  
  
'' Amelia what's wrong '' asked Ben scared that he had upset her  
  
'' I'm sorry I'm just crying cause I'm happy '' he looked at her, glad that he hadn't upset her.  
  
'' she's called Emma Turner she's my best friend ''  
  
'' I love her Amelia ''  
  
'' I know you do Ben but be carefull she's already been hurt before. '' Mia didn't want her best friend, getting hurt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok so how was it, I hope you like it. Please R&R.  
  
~Elle~ 


End file.
